thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Flynn Scifo
Flynn Scifo is a Knight Commandant from Tales of Vesperia. Current Background Flynn was a long childhood friend of Yuri Lowell and a friend of Estelle. While Yuri left the Knight's, Flynn stayed to change it from within. During this time, he became a target by assiassins, which ironicly started Yuri and Estelle's journey. Although starting off as a private, he worked his way up due to his success's(Many of them thanks to Yuri not taking credit for them). Traveling with his partner's Sodia and Witcher, he aided Yuri several times. After Alexei's betrayel, he became Commandant, meaning he leads all branches of the Knight's. He traveled with Yuri through the game to save the world. Arc 1 In the Roleplay, after arriving, Flynn traveled to the Avengers mansion in seeking to find his friends Yuri, and Estelle. After arriving, he met Yuri, Kratos and Wasp. Traveling with Yuri and Kratos, the three left to the Tower of Salvation when they ran into Judai who was attacked by Kratos. Rather then sit by, Flynn interviened to prevent Judai from being killed by Kratos. Judai's was traveling with Junpei and Estelle and joined them on their travel though when they ran into Static and Edge on his Airship, Flynn went with them while Estelle,Yuri and Kratos went on foot. While traveling with them, Flynn and Junpei went into the Tower of Salvation, running into Raven in his Schwann guise. The three entered the chamber to find Yuri, now working with the Angels, Kratos and Yaggdrasil. Fighting Yuir, Flynn was forced to retreat, taking injuries and losing his will to fight. Learning that Zaphias was going to be attacked, Flynn gathered help from Jak and Dexter and Zero. After reaching Zaphias, Flynn allowed Schwann to inform the troops while he sulked. At that point, Zelda managed to slap some sense into him(Literally) and he regained his will to fight. Flynn currently is leading the defenses of Zaphias and is begining to fall for Zelda. As the battle went on, Flynn headed to the center of town where he, Zelda and a few knights were attacked by Angels. When it appeared as though they were going to eb outnumbered, Yusei and Yuri turned on Mithos and attacked. After they rebelled against Mithos, Flynn, Zelda, and, Genis headed to the castle. Flynn, weak from Aer and fighting, was hit by a angel and knocked out. Zelda gave him a red potion and he rested for a short time. After waking up, Flynn headed to the fight with Mithos though he was forced to watch it. When it ended, he approached Aki but was brutally injured and knocked out by her. This, along with his just healed injuries and Aer sickness, caused Flynn to slip into a coma. Arc 2 After two months, Flynn reawoke from his coma though he was forced to return to his duties immedietly. One day, Flynn took a break and invited Zelda out of the city with him. As the two enjoyed a nice, peaceful moment together, they were found by a strange man. After returning to Zaphias, OMEGA attacked and Flynn joined the fight against him. Pushing up back, Flynn decided that he needed to find Yuri, Kratos, the Chosens, and allies to help him stop OMEGA. After parting with Zero's gang, Flynn joined Asch, Zelda, and Crow to head off in search of the Chosens. After some time traveling, they stopped for the night where Flynn made breakfest the next day. Suprisingly, it was actually good. That day, Flynn's group arrived at the Tower of Salvation Ruins where they looked for clues. They found nothing but a Robotic Unicorn. Although a strange idea, Crow convinced Flynn to ride it the next day. While leaving, they spotted two figures that appeared to be Yuri and Estelle. Giving chase, Flynn lost sight of them at the edge of a forest and became distraught. However, Crow, Flynn, and Zelda came under attack by the Chariot and Justice Arcana shadow. During the battle, Zelda was killed and Flynn, in a fit of rage, killed the main body. However, Flynn collpased because of its poison along with the truama of Zelda's death. Flynn awoke to find Yuri, a new one, in front of him and lashed out at him in anger. Yuri quickly said he didn't know what he was talking dead and Flynn, to test Yuri, challanged him to a fight. The two fought with Yuri losing to Flynn. Despite winning, Flynn still was upset and returned to his tent where he tried to stay alone. Crow entered and Flynn, unable to hold back, began crying over Zelda's death. Personality Flynn is s typical Tale's of hero. Kind, Caring and willing to help people, Flynn cares about the people and has a heart of gold. However in contrast to Yuri, is a knight who would solve the larger problem before the smaller ones. He has a similar sense of justice to Yuri, but would rather solve them through politics. His differences in ideology causes him to clash with Yuri, although the two are not really at odds with each other. This can be represented in the fact that Flynn chooses to work in the Empire, whereas Yuri chooses to work in the Guilds. Flynn is very trusting and open to his friends but also lets his sense of duty and responsiblity often get in the way. Flynn has trouble dealing with berayel and often tries to hdie his insecure feelings about his friends. Since Zelda's death at the hands of a Arcana Shadow, Flynn seems to of lost all will to fight and is struggling to find a way to go on. Skills Master Swordsmen:At a young age, Flynn trained his skills with his blade and when he was younger, was able to always beat Yuri in a fight. His skills with a blade allowed him to fight and match Yuri years laterand fight off other villians. His primary fighting style is a classic for the Tale's of, using a sword and shield. Skilled Leader: While not as smart as Rita or as clever as Raven, Flynn is a natural born leader and has shown it. In situations that seem hopeless, Flynn's leadership skills have allowed him and his friends to pull through almost impossible odds. Skilled Magic User: Though not a mage, Flynn is somewhat skilled with Magic arte's. He knows the Basic healing arte First Aid, Cure and some more advance spells like Holy Lance and Divine Streak. He also uses some magic in his most powerful attack, which is only do able with Yuri. Skilled Fist Fighter:Although not part of his Knight training, thanks to his brawl's with Yuri, Flynn picked up the ways of fist fighting. He and Yuri have often resorted to this and he knows enough to handle himself. Combat Flynn uses a sword and shield in the battle. He is similar to a Magic Knight, but with more physical artes than spells. His mystic arte is Radiant Dragon Fang which is a powerful Light like attack. Flynn normally attacks with quick swings while timing his arte's in the attack to do as much damage as possible. His attacks though are more based on precise hits and not randomly swining around. He also fights with older style arte's. If he become's injured, Flynn will often back up and heal himself before continuing. Flynn though as of late, has begun to fight much fericer to live and will resort to using his own body as a weapon if he need be. Category:Character Category:Tales Of Category:Game Category:Male Category:Naruto195